My Dear Sister
by ArielApostolos
Summary: One-shot, pointless smut :3 I needed to vent after reading this horrible fic and this is what came out. You're welcome! NSFW! (for some reason FF decided to keep this under in-progress, sorry, its Complete)


**AN: I don't own Frozen or any of its characters. Wrote this as a simple one-shot lemon smut thingy because I needed to vent. Hope yall enjoy. Read, review, like, fav, whatever. :3**

* * *

Her hands were cold. That was my first thought, followed immediately by a soft exhalation as her fingers drifted up my exposed thigh. Higher they rose, drifting across my abdomen, searching and seeking, my stomach fluttering with heat. She was so gentle, so soft in her touches, yet I ached for her to forgo these teasing gestures, to have her fingers where I craved them the most.

But that was never the case, as she was always in control. In control of me, in control of my body. My heart and soul belonged to her and I would take whatever she gave me. I gave in to her even before I could think to protest, her wants and desires my own from the moment of conception.

I moaned softly, arching into her touch as her cold fingers brushed the underside of my breasts. She enjoyed this, driving me insane with her slow, methodical explorations. And being blindfolded as I was, I couldn't see where she would turn next. As with the first time she'd touched me, I was completely at her mercy and I loved every moment of it.

I gasped when her hand drifted higher and suddenly grasped my breast, her palm soft yet abrasive against my sensitive, erect nipple. It took every ounce of will I had to keep my hands above my head as she slowly massaged, gripping the pillow hard to keep from reaching out to her. It was one of our games—she would do whatever she liked to me for as long as I kept my hands to myself, but the moment I touched her, she would stop. It was torture, blissful torture and yet it made me wet the moment the blindfold was in place.

I bit my lip hard as her fingers pinched and flicked at the sensitive peak. I couldn't let myself cry out, another rule she'd enforce by stopping her current ministrations. I heard a satisfied sound escape her lips as the bed dipped suddenly as she leaned over me. I could feel the weight of her body suspended above me, my breath panting and trying to keep myself from writhing beneath her.

A cold, wet sensation replaced the pain of her fingers, soothing and sensual as her tongue flicked back and forth, drawing my body taut against her lips. I shuddered, not daring to breath as she suckled my nipple between her lips, teeth scraping lightly, biting suddenly only to quickly soothe the pain with her tongue again.

My body was shaking with the effort of holding myself in place, but I couldn't stop the soft moan from slipping past my lips. It was allowed, but I wanted to be good for her, give her the control she deserved. I could feel her smile against my breast, a soft chuckle vibrating through the small contact. The sound sent even more heat through me, the sexy, confident sound playing across my body like her dancing fingers. Everything about this woman was perfection and I was forever at her mercy.

She drew her lips away only to switch to my other breast, her hand drifting low again, feather-light across my abdomen. Lower still, those icy fingers brushed across the small hairs at the junction of my thighs. I nearly lost it, biting the inside of my cheek hard enough to draw blood but even then I couldn't stop myself from arching into her touch. The dual sensation of her mouth and those teasing fingers were leaving me confused and desperate, but I wouldn't falter. I needed her to continue, ached to please her with my obedience. I was hers, always.

My legs slid apart of their own volition. Her fingers traced lower, only to move to the side just before contacting the one place I craved her the most. I could feel the heat building in my core, I knew I was dripping wet for her, but she didn't seem content yet. It was frustrating, debilitating even, being so aroused yet being unable to have the relief my body so desperately demanded. But I knew— _oh how I knew—_ she would make it worth my wait so long as I was a good girl.

She drew her lips away from my body and I immediately ached at the loss of contact. Then her breath was fanning cold against my ear, her voice whispering softly to me. "You're doing really well, my love." Her tongue traced the curve of my ear, nibbling gently while her hand feathered down my inner thigh, teasing its way back up until her fingers were _right there_. So close yet motionless, everything stilling all of a sudden.

"You've been so good," she whispered quietly, a small moan flowing past her lips. The sound alone nearly sent me over the edge, that erotic and desperately sensual noise. I wanted—no, I _needed_ her, ached for her to touch me, to fill me, to cum for her…but not yet. She hadn't given me permission, hadn't said the words yet.

She purred softly, her lips kissing a soft, wet trail down my neck, a shudder rippling through me unhindered. I should have been cold, lying there completely exposed on our bed, but I was never cold with her. Heat poured through me, racing along my veins, always pooling in my core where my body craved her most. And when her lips reached that one spot just above my collarbone, I nearly cried out, my body quaking unrestrained. I held my breath, not daring to let the sounds escape me that were on the tip of my tongue.

She chuckled then, a soft sound rumbling from her throat as her lips made their way back to my ear. "Mmm, I'm surprised, my love. I was sure you would have broken by now." She moaned again, the breathy sound catching me off guard and nearly yelping but only just barely restraining the sound.

She nuzzled against my neck, then, and I could feel her lips curve up into a smile. "I suppose I ought to reward you," she whispered, pausing as she drew back and I knew she was watching my face. "You've been such a _good girl,_ " and with those two magic words her fingers moved, sliding up and between my slick, wet folds and I cried out, my entire body spasming, arching off the bed until only my feet and shoulders were touching the mattress.

I climaxed immediately as her fingers pressed directly into my clit, the scream torn from my throat a raw and uninhibited sound as I brought my hands to her shoulders, clinging to the only thing in the world that remained. The pleasure built and built as her fingers moved inside of me, the wave rising higher and higher, cresting and ebbing, only to build up again, my entire body snapping and breaking. I was writhing and arching to and fro, unable to stop the sobbing cries that were wrenched from my lips, and still she continued her ministrations, wringing every ounce of pleasure from my body that she could. It was too much, and soon darkness pressed in on my sight until nothing remained of the world.

I awoke moments later to the sight of the most beautiful blue eyes smiling down at me as she removed the blindfold. Her hand was caressing my face, her thumb tracing my lips and I couldn't help but smile tiredly up at her. "Welcome back, my love," she whispered, her tone warm and so full of love. That voice never failed to make me weak, yet it was also what made me strong at the same time.

Slowly, I reached my hand up to her, mimicking her own gesture. "I love you." My voice was a bit hoarse but I didn't care. I would never hold back those words, never let anything stop me from telling her how I felt.

"I love you, my Anna," she whispered, leaning down to brush her lips against mine.

I couldn't help the smile curving my lips as I kissed her back. I would never get tired of hearing those words, hearing that simple possession in her tone. I was hers, completely and fully, without hesitation. And she was mine, heart, body and soul.

 _My Elsa, my dear sister._


End file.
